


Little Bites [Gabriel x female Reader]

by jas_onlyhuman119



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anorexia, Case, F/M, Sad Gabriel, Sad Reader, Witch Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel discovers and help (y/n) recover from her anorexia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bites [Gabriel x female Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: I know there are a lot of anorexic reader-inserts. For some really weird reason, this prompt popped out at me… and because it's Gabriel.  
> If this topic makes you feel uncomfortable, please, read another one of my stories or someone else's.  
> Furthermore, I am not a doctor. Please, do not follow any of this "advice" or "instruction." It was purely imagination and if you really do need help seek medical assistance. Thank you.  
> *A/A/N: I do not own any part of Supernatural, including its characters, or you. I do own the plot so please keep that in mind. Again, thank you.

Prompt 148- Little Bites [Gabriel x Anorexic Female Reader]

It didn't just happen one day. It's not like there was a little switch in (y/n)'s head that told her to become anorexic, no. It was one partly cloudy day in nowhere, Wyoming. Quite literally, the Winchesters and (y/n) (l/n) were in the middle of nowhere solving a case. It was during one of their research days and it was (y/n)'s turn to go and get the food. The boys were feeling burger-y, including Sam. So, that was three burgers, one with extra onions, and fries and drinks.

Dean let (y/n) take the Impala, trusting her not to wreck his baby within a four-block span. (y/n) ended up at a little burger place and there just happened to be a young teenager working the cash register.

"That'll be $12.47, ma'am." They said as (y/n) handed them a twenty. As the young adult was counting they asked, "So, how far along are you?"

"Excuse me?!" Obviously, the cashier didn't notice the hostility in her voice because they continued.

"You know, how long have you been pregnant?"

"I'm not." (y/n) says coolly.

"Oh… well, my mom says you have to watch your weight because it comes to bite you in the a** one day. Here's your order."

(y/n) took the bags of food and drinks, leaving without even a 'thanks'. The nerve of some people, seriously. Some just don't have any manners, the cashier didn't even say sorry or anything. They added fire to the pile of shiz they dumped!

Fuming, (y/n) quickly drove back to the motel, while subconsciously rubbing her stomach. 'Perhaps, I am getting a little too big around the waist,' she thought to herself. Once at the motel, (y/n) fished out her burger and tossed it to the man at the check-in counter saying, "Have a nice lunch." And even gave him the fries, but she kept the drink.

"Hey, guys." (y/n) greeted when she entered the room and dumped the food onto the small table.

"(y/n), where's your food?" Sam asked as Dean looked for the third burger.

"I'm not hungry anymore." As justification, she told herself that she could skip one meal today and she would be fine. She'd walk around and let her body naturally lose the weight. Oh, and when she goes on the hunt, there's bound to be some action- heart pumping, legs moving, and weapons flying. It'll be a good workout.

'It's okay,' (y/n) told herself. 'One meal is fine.'

The following day, (y/n) also skipped lunch and settled on a diet soda. That night, they finished the case; witches and their rituals, man. The trio returned to the bunker where Gabriel was waiting for his girlfriend.

"Hey there, sweetheart." Gabriel greeted from his seat. (y/n) tiredly walked over to her boyfriend, the I'm-now-alive angel and hugged him tightly. "How was the hunt?"

"Good. Ganked the witch, saved the town, and left without a scratch."

"Fantastic, how are the moose and squirrel?" Gabriel shouted over his shoulder.

"Shut up, Gabriel." The guys shouted back.

(y/n) giggled as she rested her head against the angel's shoulder.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Gabriel smiled. "I made your favorite casserole."

"Hmm, that sounds amazing, but I haven't been hungry lately. How about we just go to bed?" (y/n) said slyly, Gabriel had no objections.

That was two months ago and (y/n) had "successfully" lost twenty-three pounds, Gabriel has noticed. (y/n) promised herself that it was only going to be that one day, but then she also skipped a meal the next day. Then, she skipped lunch every day and sometimes dinner. Gabriel was starting to worry.

At first, Gabriel thought it was a stomach bug or something human like that. Then, a month passed and (y/n) still wasn't eating like she used to. He saw the bags under her eyes grow, the glow to her skin disappeared and she tried to cover it up with makeup. (y/n)'s hair wasn't as shiny or soft or thick… Gabriel liked to run his fingers through her hair. So, the angel decided to ask her about it.

"Hey, sugar. Do you want me to whip up some pizza or caviar or brownies?"

"No, thanks, Gabriel." (y/n) smiled tightly.

"Okay, what's up with you, (y/n)?" He asked softly. "Ever since you got back from that witch hunt, you haven't been the same."

"I'm fine, Gabe. Don't be ridiculous." She tried to brush him off.

"You're not eating. You refused to eat your favorite casserole twice! You won't eat any of my sweets and I've gotten sweets from all over the world, even your favorite- (favorite candy). There's something wrong."

"There is nothing wrong with me, okay?" (y/n) shouted as she stood from her spot in the library. "I am fine and I don't need you poking your nose in my business."

"Pumpkin-" Gabriel didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because (y/n) swung at him. A powerful right hook sent (y/n)'s arm pass Gabriel's head. He caught her wrist easily and swung her around so her back was to his chest.

"Don't you ever call me pumpkin." (y/n) spat pass her hiccups.

Gabriel was shocked. She never ever minded it when Gabe called her pumpkin… She loved it because a pumpkin exploded on their first prank together. Long story short, (y/n) was covered from head to toe in pumpkin pieces and Gabe called her his "little pumpkin."

"Baby, what's wrong? You always let me call you pumpkin."

(y/n) heard Gabriel's voice break. She knew she hurt him. It was like throwing their first date-and-prank in his face, not accepting that they were together, joined at the heart and hip. (y/n) hiccupped again as she let her words sink in.

"Please, (y/n), what's wrong? What did I do?" Gabriel begged.

"It wasn't you." She cried in misery. "It was some s-stupid cashier at a burger joint-t. They thought I was pre-pregnant."

Gabriel listened to (y/n) cry as he shushed and cooed to her. "Okay, sweetheart, shh. Okay, you're okay. Oh, (y/n), you are so beautiful. You didn't need to lose weight. For whatever reason you thought you needed to, you can throw it out the window because it's not true."

"But I was-"

"No, look at me." (y/n) looked up into Gabriel's scotch colored eyes, kind and serious at the same time. "You never needed to lose weight. You never need to change. I loved you before that blind a** monkey of a human and I love you now. You are incredibility beautiful to me and I liked you just the way you were."

"But-"

"No, no, no. No, 'buts'. Now, I'm going to go and make your favorite casserole again and I want you to try and eat it. I will work with you until I know you're healthy again, okay?"

(y/n) thought for a moment, feeling the pit of her stomach quiver in anxiety at mention of food, but despite that she said, "My favorite casserole sounds pretty good right now."

"You mean that one." Gabriel smiled and looked behind her. (y/n) turned around and saw that the back table in the corner was already set for two with a steaming casserole in pan.

(y/n) smiled as Gabriel took her hand and pulled out her chair. He slapped on a nice portion of casserole on (y/n)'s plate before he scooped up a little and fed her over the table. Hesitantly, (y/n) leaned forward and took the bite. She smiled at the taste, though it was a little overwhelming. The favors of the casserole were strong to her taste buds and she almost thought she was full. Her brain kept telling her it tasted so good because it was filled with fat.

"Stop thinking, sweetheart." Gabe told her gently. "All low fat ingredients from good manufactures. Any better and I'd be the one looking for all the ingredients and then making it myself." He scooped out another piece for (y/n) and she ate it.

Halfway through the serving, (y/n) realized she was really full. "Gabriel, I can't eat anymore."

"Okay." With a snap of his fingers, the dishes were gone and Gabe took her hand. "For dinner, we'll start with something small, but packed with nutrients and if you're up for it you can have a bite of a dessert of your choice."

"I don't think I can do that."

"We'll take it a little bite at a time, (y/n)." Gabe kissed her forehead. "I get it. The food taste too rich and your stomach is probably half its size by now, so it's hard to eat big meals. We'll work our way back up. No worries, okay?"

(y/n) wrapped her arms around Gabriel's waist as they walked back to her room. "Thank you, Gabriel." She yawned.

"No problem… my little pumpkin." (y/n) smiled at her nickname.

THE END

*A/N: Good? Bad? You want to rip my head off and stick it on a spike because I wrote this? Leave a comment, please.


End file.
